Dangan Ronpa Prompts
by Ebony sword
Summary: Ideas I have for Dangan Ronpa stories but not sure where to go with it. Anyone can adopt these, or write a story based on them. Be sure to PM me if you do. I wanna see where it leads to.
1. Genocide Swap AU

**Fandom:** Dangan Ronpa

**Possible Summary:** What if Toko Fukawa didn't have the split personality Genocide Jack? What if someone else has them? Who? How? Why?

**Description:** Basically another Dangan Ronpa character being or having Genocide Jack.

**Rules Of The Challenge:**

1.)No Enoshima Junko/Ikusaba Mukuro

2.) Everything else is a free game

**Ideas for the story you can use but don't have too:**

1.) You don't have to give the character of your choice the same backstory as Toko or the same motivation.

2.)Non-Despair AU is optional

3.) Talentswap AU is optional

4.) Different Mastermind AU is optional

5.) High School Life of Mutual Killing is optional

6.) Jack can be a split personality or a sole personality with 'Genocide Jack' being a alias/nickname


	2. Dangan Ronpa & Kakegurui Crossover

**Fandoms:** Dangan Ronpa & Kakegurui

**Possible Summary:** Yumeko Jabami's love for gambling never ceases, not even in death and not even after. One day, somewhere in the Dangan Ronpa-verse something awakened in Celestia Ludenberg (or Taeko Yasuhiro, whichever you prefer). Something that made her gamble for the thrill then greed. How would Hope's Peak Academy take this?

**Description:** Yumeko Jabami as Celestia Ludenberg, obviously. (I mean I can't think of anyone other then Yumeko who deserves the title Ultimate Gambler)

**Rules Of The Challenge:**

1.) No Enoshima Junko/Ikusaba Mukuro

2.) Everything else is a free game

**Ideas for the story you can use but don't have too:**

1.) Non-Despair AU is optional

2.) High School Life of Mutual Killing is optional (I wonder how Junko will react to her)

3.) You can include the characters from the second game, Ultra Despair Girls, V3, and the anime (the ones from the despair arc and future arc) if you want (I personally like everyone to feel included, but do what you want)


	3. The Lonely Sister of Sayaka Maizono

**Fandom:** Danganronpa

**Possible Summary:** Life is not easy as the little sister of the Ultimate Pop Sensation (or Super High School Level Idol, whichever you prefer). My father worked long hours everyday, my older sister is always away with her pop idol group. One of the worst parts is that Sayaka never mentioned me and made little contact with me! Do I mean so little her? Another part is that my father barely speaks to me! Am I considered a nuisance to my family? And finally people only want to be friends with me because of my sister! Am I really not worth getting to know for me? Am I destined to be alone forever? It sure looks like it...

**Description: **Life, struggle and the development of Sayaka Maizono's little sister.

**Rules Of The Challenge:**

1.) Hurt/Comfort

2.) Angst

3.) No incest

4.) Add M/F, M/M, F/F. I don't believe in "Everybody is straight", and "Everybody is gay" thing. I believe in varieties.

5.) You can add Transgenders, Genderfluid, Agender, Aromatic and Asexual characters if you want.

6.) Character Development

7.) Do what you want

**Ideas for the story you can use but don't have too:**

1.) You don't have to bash Sayaka, you can have them reconcile later if you want

2.) I sometimes believe in the whole 'Earn your Own Happy Ending' trope, you can use it in this case if you want.

3.) Non-Despair AU is optional

4.) High School Life of Mutual Killing is optional

5.) You can include the characters from the second game, Ultra Despair Girls, V3, and the anime (the ones from the despair arc and future arc) if you want (I personally like everyone to feel included, but do what you want)

6.) You can have her be friends with the Warriors of Hope if you want

7.) I know Sayaka mentioned that her mother had passed away when she was young, so maybe she died giving birth to her little sister.

8.) Crossovers are optional

9.) You can have her be a Trans girl if you want.

**Trivia:** I know in canon that Sayaka doesn't have a sister but I read that there was a design of her in the artbook for Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls. She was supposed to be a hostage and a target the Warriors of Hope are after before being replaced by Ayaka Haneyama.

There's also the a design of Chihiro Fujisaki's mother in the artbook if your curious about what she looks like.


	4. The Princess and The Liar

**Fandom: **Dangan Ronpa

**Possible Summary: **This is a story of two girl who are very different from one another. One is a royal who firmly wishes to be treated like a normal girl, while the other has a dislike of being common and wishes to be something akin to royalty/nobility. What if these two switch places? Will what they wish for be what they dreamed of or is it going to be not what they imagined at all? Will they want their lives back? Will they get it back?

**Description: **Sonia and Celestia (Taeko) switch places.

**Rules Of The Challenge: **

1.) No rules

**Ideas for the story you can use but don't have too: **

1.) They can switch bodies (kinda like in Witch's House)

2.) They can make an arrangement that lets them to switch places

3.) It can be a Medieval AU or a Modern AU

4.) If you want to add LGBTQIAPK themes, go right ahead.

5.) You can add characters from Danganronpa 3 anime, V3, and the novels if you want


End file.
